


In the Back of a Cop Car

by michii1213 (BuckytheDucky)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cutesy, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5229800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckytheDucky/pseuds/michii1213
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A jilted lover seeking revenged. An angry ex-roommate struggling to figure out new plans. They're brought together in a rather unconventional way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Back of a Cop Car

He smirked smugly, leaning against the car as directed, while an officer read him his rights. It wasn’t particularly something he was proud of, but his revenge-loving streak always made for pretty fun times, even if they ended rather poorly – like tonight. His ex had dumped him earlier that week, quoting that trite saying of “It’s not you; it’s me”; it wasn’t long before he found out David had been seeing someone else for nearly their entire relationship. It was his best friend, Benny, who had brought this information to light. Apparently, Benny had heard from David’s other boyfriend’s sister’s cat’s fish, or whatever, and he’d decided Dean should know. Benny was well aware of Dean’s proclivity for getting revenge (in Dean’s eyes, “karma always took too damn long”), but... Benny couldn’t honestly deny enjoying seeing Dean planning and carrying out – if he had to be truthful – rather elaborate plans. So when Benny had shared the gossip with Dean, the grizzly bear of a man merely stepped back and watched the wheels in his friend’s head begin to turn.  

That was how it came to be that Dean was being arrested for vandalising personal property, the knife in his hand scattered somewhere on the pavement, the laughter in his eyes unmistakable.

**.+.+.+.**

Castiel wasn’t sure what he’d done to deserve this. Fired from his job, evicted from the apartment he shared with his college buddy, and lonely on his birthday – all in a steady downpour on a cold November night. He sighed and started walking around the town, dodging dark alleys, ignoring anybody who spoke to him. He’d had too many encounters with those kinds of people. The memories still scared the living Hell out of him.

His hand throbbed as he clenched his fist. He probably shouldn’t have punched Julian _or_ Freddie. But damn, it  had felt good at the time. Now, however, he was in pain, hungry, and soaking wet. He had just turned the corner to a street that was usually teeming with people during the day when the sound of metal screeching against metal grated at his ears. He stared around, catching sight of a young man – maybe mid-twenties – digging the blade of a pocketknife into the side of a very beautiful, very shiny Audi A8. He slowly neared the man in time to see him carve a big line down the side. When Castiel read the words the man had embedded, he let out a laugh – the first one in a while.

 _Fuck yourself David_ was scratched into the side, _Lying Cheater_ on the hood of the car.

Such a cliche line. Castiel wouldn’t have figured the man for being gay, but there was only one way someone could have that much pent-up aggression towards someone, and that was a failed relationship due to an indiscretion. The man jerked around to see him standing there; the green eyes flashed angrily.

“What do you want?”

“Nothing. I was just walking and saw you, and, well... Here we are.”

The man gave Castiel a scrutinising look before visibly relaxing. “Alright, man. Wanna join?”

“Why would I? I have no ties to this ‘David’ fellow.”

“You’re carrying some kinda baggage around. Everybody is.”

“I still don’t see why – ”

“Ah, forget it.” He lunged, the blade plunging into the tire, rapidly moving around the car to repeat the process with the other three tires. “This is cathartic.”

“It appears that way.”

“Who are you pissed at?”

Before Castiel could respond, flashing lights and shrieking sirens sped around the corner. Castiel was shocked when the other man didn’t even try to run away; instead, he gazed up at a window and waved nonchalantly, the knife gleaming with the reflection of a streetlight.  Officers surrounded the pair, ordering the men to assume the position – though Castiel hadn’t done anything wrong, as far as he was aware. The cold cuffs clasped around his wrists tightly, and a cop helped him slide in the car.

“Wait, why am I being arrested?”

“You’re wanted for assault on two persons.”

“Oh. That.”

**.+.+.+.**

Dean flashed the dark-haired man an approving look as soon as he heard Officer Douche say what the charges were. Assault, huh... The other man glared out the rain-spattered window, shifting restlessly. He could see David nearing the squad car once the door was shut behind him. Pathetic coward made sure Dean was locked away before coming out to talk to the cops. Dean snorted and turned as well as he could in the seat to look at the other man.

“So, assault?”

“I...lost my temper, regrettably.”

“You don’t regret it at all, do you?”

He smiled, and Dean nearly kissed him right then; the smile truly transformed the man’s face. “No, not really. It felt good to get some sort of retribution. You vandalised someone’s vehicle. Why?”

“Ex. Dumped me after cheating on me for two years. I guess I only have myself to blame for how long the affair went on. I should’ve noticed something was up. Two fuckin’ years, man.”

“You trusted him, I assume?”

“Of course I did. He was someone I loved.” Dean shook his head. “Anyway, it’s over, and I got my own sort of justice. I’m Dean.”

“I’m Castiel. I’d shake your hand, but mine seem to be a bit out of commission at the moment.”

Dean laughed – a genuine laugh, his head falling backwards as the sound bubbled up from deep in his gut. “Mine, as well. So, Cas, why’d you lose your temper?”

“College friend I was living with decided to kick me out with no warning, just so he could move in his mooch of a boyfriend. He wouldn’t even let me get my stuff. He’d already changed the locks.”

“Ouch.”

“Quiet back there!” barked the officer as he and his partner slid into the front seat.

Castiel huffed softly, and Dean stared openly at him. He certainly was a beautiful man, that much Dean couldn’t deny. And his dry sense of humour appealed to Dean far more than he was willing to admit. Those blue eyes held so much emotion in them, and the five-o’clock shadow dappling his jaw was sexy – Dean had always been a fan of stubble on his boyfriends, and David had never been able to look that damn good. His black hair was glued to his head from the heavy rain; Dean wanted to run his fingers through the strands to confirm they were as soft as they looked. The plump lips begged for Dean to kiss them, to capture them with his in a heated kiss.

“Cas?”

He leaned toward Castiel, making sure to duck down just enough the cops wouldn’t be able to see him as well through the rear-view mirror. Castiel followed his movements, and Dean made his move. To his surprise, Castiel didn’t pull away – in fact, his lips were moving gently against Dean’s. The kiss left Dean with a heady, dizzy feeling swirling through him, left him craving more. Unfortunately, they were pulled apart by the officers. Dean winked at Cas as he was dragged away to be fingerprinted and make his phone call.

Sam arrived not even two hours later with bail money, not quite sure why Dean had literally begged him to bring enough for two. It made sense when a deputy lead his brother out from behind bars, a blue-eyed man following like a lost puppy. Dean embraced Sam tightly, whispering words of gratitude for listening to his request. Once introductions were made, the three men headed toward the door.

“So, Cas, what do you say we get out of here?”

Cas stared blankly at Dean. “You... You want me to go with you?”

“Sure. We can go get dinner, then go to your old place to get your stuff. Sam, can you bring Bobby’s truck? We’re going to need it.”

“Dean –” started Castiel, before Sam spoke over him.

“Yeah. Where am I meeting you guys?”

“I’ll let you know when we’re done eating.”

Sam nodded, waved at Castiel, and loped to the eco-friendly car sitting by the curb. Castiel furrowed his brows as his gaze searched Dean’s face.

“What’s going on?”

“Come on, Cas, we’re getting dinner. I need to learn more about my new roommate.”

“Me?”

Dean stopped two steps below Cas, turning toward him with a smile on his face. “Of course you. Who else would I be talking about? Definitely not the grizzly back in there behind bars.”

That was all it took for Castiel to move. He blindly followed Dean with no hesitation. After all, the fact that they’d been arrested together, kissed in the car pretty much nonstop for fifteen minutes, been put in the same cell in the jailhouse – talking and cracking jokes (mostly Dean, but Castiel definitely had his own zingers), and released because of Dean’s generosity made it a pretty easy decision.

 

Two years later, Dean held tightly to Cas, spinning him around in the living room of their brand-new home, kissing him deeply. They’d been saving up together ever since the night they’d gotten arrested and Cas had moved in to Dean’s small one-bedroom apartment in a not-so-nice part of town. At first, Dean had been worried that Cas would be uncomfortable sharing a bedroom, with Cas sleeping on a mattress on the floor; then one night, in the middle of December, the heater had stopped working, and the temperature in the apartment dropped below freezing. The men could literally see their own breath making clouds in the frozen air, and Cas had proven he had no qualms about sharing more than just a bedroom; he’d climbed right into his roommate's bed without asking permission, cuddled into Dean, and fallen asleep under Dean’s arm. They threw away Cas’s mattress the next morning.

Castiel let his lips linger against his boyfriend’s for a little longer before he pulled away, sighing. “We should probably start moving our belongings in.”

“I don’t want to,” whispered Dean as he dipped his head to press tender kisses to Cas’s neck. “I want to just stay like this forever.”

“We can, and it’ll be more comfortable once we get our bed. Dean, your family will be here soon to help.”

“They’ll survive the wait.”

Castiel groaned when Dean pinned him to the wall, their kisses becoming more needy and less gentle. Too soon, they were interrupted by an obnoxious cough. Dean withdrew his hands from under Cas’s shirt and turned to see his parents standing in the doorway, Sam behind them; they were all wearing amused, knowing smiles. Dean glared at Cas, the heat of his want burning behind those emerald irises. Castiel merely kissed him gently, moving away from his boyfriend to begin telling the Winchesters where to place the boxes.

It was nearing midnight when they finished unpacking and putting things away. Cas and Dean said their barely-intelligible goodbyes to John, Mary, and Sam before collapsing onto their king-sized mattress. Though Dean had mentioned something about wanting to break in the house, during the five minutes they’d stolen for a quick make-out session while his family brought in more boxes, they were both just too exhausted to gather up the strength and stamina required; Dean buried his face into the crook of Cas’s neck, pressing a loving kiss to the sensitive flesh.

“We’re never moving again.”

“I agree. It’s far too much work.”

“Happy anniversary, baby.”

“Happy anniversary, Dean. To think of how our relationship started is quite humorous, but I would not change it for the world. I am glad you kissed me that night.”

“I fell in love with you in the back of that cop car. It wasn’t just me kissing you. It was me confirming what I already knew.”

Cas rolled over to face Dean, the smile on his lips lighting up those beautiful blue eyes Dean never stopped loving to stare into. “I love you. I do have to ask, though: How did you know I would reciprocate those feelings?”

“I didn’t. I took a chance, and it paid off. I love you, too, Cas, and I’ll spend every day of the rest of my life proving it to you.”

They fell asleep, arms and legs tangled together, both thinking of the night they met, and everything that had happened because of a stolen kiss in the back of a cop car.


End file.
